Seven Days
by spreadmadness
Summary: Elsa ha retado a Emma y a Killian a cumplir ciertos retos en pareja. CS! Romance, mimitos, etcétera. ¡Reto de siete días!
1. Intro

¡Hola, hola!

Primera _historia _por aquí, y honestamente no creo que vaya a tener mucho éxito... No tiene nada que ver con que estoy algo oxidada en esto, creo (?) En fin, en lugar de hacerme un baño de lástima a mi misma y reclamar abrazos... Esto es un reto de siete días que estoy haciendo junto con algunas de mis compañeras (encontrarán los links de sus historias en mi perfil). Cada una tiene un ship diferente, y todos los días tendremos que escribir acerca de una situación distinta. ¡Tendremos que ver que tal sale! ¿no?

Este es el capítulo introductorio, para que sepan de que va el asunto... Por favor, si alguien encuentra esto, quédense conmigo hasta el final o me harán llorar.

Actualización diaria hasta la finalización del reto.

* * *

><p>—Tienes que estar bromeando.— Fue lo único en lo que Emma se sintió en capacidad de responder al escuchar las de su mejor amiga. En verdad le parecía ridículo que hubiese convocado aquella reunión de emergencia a modo de lo que ella llamaba "intervención". —Elsa, la verdad es que me parece ridículo.— Estaba siendo completamente honesta, y tenía tendencia a ser brutalmente honesta. Su pequeño don para descubrir si alguien le estaba mintiendo o no había acabado por hacer eco en ella, detestaba las mentiras. No sabía si tenía que ver con que su familia había acabado por hacer alguien un poco más honorable de ella, o porque había superado su pequeña etapa de ladronzuela, pero no le gustaba ocultarle las cosas a las personas, mucho menos mentir respecto a su opinión.<p>

Podía ver por el rabillo del ojo a Killian burlándose de ella, y al final acabó por darse la vuelta para mirarlo de mala manera. —¿Y tú de qué te ríes?— No le hacía gracia que su amiga decidiera que era momento de hacer una intervención porque "no soportaba la tensión sexual entre ellos".

—Pues tiene algo de razón, Swan.— Puso los ojos en blanco hasta que se perdieron en alguna parte de su cabeza, pero casi que podía imaginar la sonrisa ladeada y sardónica que estaba enmarcando el rostro de su acompañante. La risa cantarina de su amiga también invadió por completo el ambiente.

—No me vengas con esos cuentos, Killian. Es realmente ridículo… Además, ¿desde cuando aquí los individuos salidos de un cuento buscan cosas en internet? ¿saben lo absurdo que suena eso?—. Mucho más ridículo cuando se trata de cosas para mejorar tu relación de pareja.

—Estamos en el siglo veintiuno, y si no sabemos como volver a donde pertenecemos, ¿por qué no acostumbrarnos a ello?—. No entendía a veces el humor de Elsa, que pasaba de no querer absolutamente nada con el mundo y luego saltaba repentinamente a querer la paz mundial.

—Además, Killian y yo ni siquiera tenemos una relación.— Añadió luego, sintiendo que no podía darle la razón en lada. Si, se habían besado un par de veces… Si, habían compartido todas esas cosas cutres de las que se habla en los cuentos, y probablemente deberían hacer alusión a ellos teniendo en cuenta sus orígenes, pero para ella siempre fue demasiado complicado hablar creer en esas cosas. La única persona de la que se había enamorado le había dejado en la cárcel por demasiado tiempo… Y ahora estaba enamorada de un pirata. Realmente sus expectativas no eran tan altas con las personas.

—¡Precisamente por esto lo necesitas, Emma!— Lo decía como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo, y realmente no lo era. Elsa, más que nadie, sabía que lo que sentía por Hook era confuso, y estaba añadiendo confusión a todo esto. —¿Y qué si al final de la semana no son un poco más unidos? Al menos tendrán fotografías para chantajear al otro por el resto de sus vidas—.

—No voy a disfrazarme como un idiota.— Añadió Killian, que se encontraba mirando la lista de cosas que Elsa había anotado en una servilleta de la cafetería. —¿Y se supone que tenemos que cambiar de ropa? ¿sabes cuanto pesa esta chaqueta?— _Lo suficiente como para que cualquiera en su lugar decidiera renunciar a ella. _Fue el primer pensamiento que cruzó su mente. No había forma de que pudiesen cumplir esos retos sin acabar por matarse entre ellos.

—¡Dejen de quejarse!— Interrumpió rápidamente. —¿Cuál es el problema? A mi se me hace que tienen miedo de enfrentarse a lo que sienten. Pero ¿saben qué? ¡Todo el mundo se da cuenta! Así que van a hacer esto. Yo misma les conseguiré los disfraces si es necesario—.

No quería imaginarla tocando su puerta con solo la persistencia que la caracterizaba a ella todos los días hasta verlos juntos. Había cosas más ridículas que otras… No, no podrían sobrevivir a aquella semana.

—¿Puedo disfrazarme de pirata?— Preguntó Hook después de unos segundos. Su sonrisa daba a entender que aceptaba el reto y Emma tuvo toda la intención de golpearse la frente con mucha, mucha fuerza pero no lo hizo.

—No vas a conseguir nada más que humillarnos, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Estoy segura de que conseguiré más de lo que tu crees.


	2. Day 1: Cosplay

¡Hola de nuevo! Este es el primer día de retos, lo anterior fue solamente la introducción a lo que estará ocurriendo.

Ya saben, ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, si me pertenecieran habría hecho que Emma le declarara su amor eterno a Killian muchos capítulos atrás...

* * *

><p>—Me niego rotundamente a hacer esto.— Fue lo primero que le dijo a su amiga cuando tocó su puerta esa mañana. Habían acordado desayunar juntas antes de verse con Killian en el pequeño apartaestudio que había rentado desde hace poco. Sin embargo, al ver el disfraz tan ridículo que tendría que ponerse decidió que lo mejor era volver a la cama y fingir que el aceptar esos retos estúpidos era cuestión de una de sus pesadillas.<p>

—¡Dijiste que lo harías! ¿Acaso te has convertido en una mujer sin palabra?— Odiaba que se metieran con ese aspecto en específico, y Elsa lo sabía. Siempre que decía que haría algo, lo hacía sin más, era su palabra contra la del mundo y había vivido mucho tiempo basada en su palabra, siendo esta su escudo.

—Te voy a odiar toda la vida por esta idiotez.

—Tienes que solucionar tus problemas de pareja.— Para ella era tan sencillo como eso, y seguía diciendo todo como si fuese lo más sencillo de hacer.

—Para solucionar nuestros problemas de pareja necesitaríamos ser pareja primero.— Si Emma quería complicar algo, lo hacía sin más.

Una mirada asesina fue suficiente para que Emma se metiera en su baño y se pusiera la ridiculez que le habían dicho que se pusiera. No le hallaba sentido a estar vestida de esa forma, pero tenía que admitir que ver la cara de Hook cuando Elsa le entregara su parte del vestuario sería algo que empezaba a resultar necesario en su vida.

—Me niego rotundamente a hacer esto.— Fueron las palabras de Killian una vez Elsa le hubo entregado su disfraz y ella no pudo hacer más que reírse. —¿Qué?—.

—Nada. Pero, ¿acaso vas a decepcionar a Emma? Ella ya se encuentra afuera, ganándose las miradas de todo el mundo.— Y esas palabras habían actuado como magia en el pirata, que tras poner los ojos en blanco y recordarle a Elsa que no estaba de acuerdo con nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta del baño de su apartaestudio para empezar a cambiarse.

Se sentía completamente ridículo. Él, que tantas cosas había hecho en su vida como para tener que reducirse al nivel de utilizar un disfraz ridículo únicamente porque eso ayudaría su vida amorosa. Para empezar porque ¿en qué podría ayudar un disfraz a que Emma se diera cuenta de que le quería? ¡Había cambiado su barco por estar con ella! Y las cosas, aunque habían mejorado, seguían como antes. Esa tensión absurda entre ellos que ninguno de los dos conseguía entender del todo.

—¿Qué te hizo creer que el azul me queda bien? Por algo utilizo una chaqueta de cuero roja todo el tiempo.— Se siguió quejando, mientras esperaba que Hook saliera con su parte del disfraz. Suponía que si ella tenía una peluca azul y un vestido azul, él tendría al menos que verse la mitad de llamativo que ella, que la podían ver desde el otro lado de Storybrooke sin ningún tipo de problema.

—No te queda tan mal, Swan.— Escuchó que decían a sus espaldas. —Lo que yo no entiendo es como alguien podría peinarse de forma tan ridícula—.

Al darse la vuelta, Emma pudo ver como cada punta de su cabello parecía estar señalando un lugar diferente, como si hubiese puesto accidententalmente el dedo en un toma corriente… Fue imposible que una sonrisa burlona no se mostrase en su rostro, evidenciando que si, tal vez, solo tal vez, Elsa tenía razón al decir que valdría la pena verlo a él.

—¿Me recuerdas exactamente por qué aceptamos hacer esto?— Preguntó Hook, dirigiéndose directamente a la mujer rubia que los miraba con una sonrisa difícil de interpretar.

—Porque los unirá como pareja.— Repitió, el tono de su voz indicaba clara irritación, después de todo, les había repetido eso mil veces y ellos parecían sin querer entenderlo por completo.

—No somos pareja.— Fue lo primero que dijo Emma, como si fuese instintivo negarse por completo a ello. No era su culpa, simplemente le costaba horriblemente aceptar ese tipo de cosas, en especial de parte de alguien que al inicio había querido hacerles tanto daño.

Elsa tenía toda la razón al querer trabajar en sus problemas personales, ambos lo sabían. Simplemente ninguno de los dos quería aceptar que tenían cosas en las cuales trabajar. Killian estaba colado por ella, había intentado demostrarlo de todas las formas que conocía y aún así no había sido suficiente… Y tampoco tenía muy en claro como un disfraz sería prueba de su amor.

—Y de serlo, ¿cómo es que disfrazarnos va a ayudarnos en cualquier cosa?— Elsa los miró como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

—Pues, los disfraces no están escogidos al azar. ¿Acaso me creen estúpida?— Aparentemente no tenía un pelo de estúpida en aquella melena color platino, pero Emma y Hook seguían sin ver con completa claridad la imagen que ella quería pintarles en sus mentes. —A partir de este momento son pareja. Sus fans los llaman Gruvia y son de una serie que todo el mundo ama—.

Un par de segundos de incómodo silencio siguieron las palabras de la rubia, definitivamente no tenían idea de qué era Gruvia, y todos los que pasaban los miraban como si de repente les hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza. Si, los personajes de cuentos también se alarman cuando ven a dos personas que no reconocen con una peluca azul y el cabello despeinado como si te hubieras electrocutado.

—No lo pillo.— Acabó por decir Hook, después de un intercambio de miradas con Emma. —Y realmente no estoy acostumbrado a usar gomina de esta manera… Así que creo que voy a ir a lavarme la cabeza—.

—Que ni se te ocurra.— Elsa parecía una niña pequeña a veces, con sus metas extrañas y sus ganas de hacer algo bueno por la gente porque sentía que había hecho demasiado mal durante demasiado tiempo. No entendía cual era su necesidad de hacer de cupido, pero realmente no podían decirle que no porque sabían que estaba intentando enmendar muchas cosas en las que se había equivocado en el pasado… Y estaba empezando por juntar a dos personas. No entendían como eso era una meta coherente, con o sin ayuda, Hook y Emma se reducían a tensión sexual y confusión.

—Para salvar el mundo, realmente tienen una capacidad de entendimiento cuestionable.— Emma le dedicó una mala mirada, pero no dijo nada. —Deben actuar como pareja. Como _esa_ pareja. ¿Quieren acaso decepcionar a sus fans actuando como idiotas?

—¿Tenemos fans?— Preguntaron al tiempo. La verdad es que Emma estaba mucho menos desubicada en esos conceptos que Hook… Y no sabía cómo iban a sobrevivir un día entero actuando como personas que no eran.

Después de un par de horas bastante ridículas, Hook y Emma acabaron por conseguir que alguien distrajera a Elsa, no era necesaria mucha parafernalia para hacer algo así, en realidad algún cumplido acerca de sus pequeñas habilidades y ella ya se encontraba allí hablando del tema. ¿Qué hicieron ellos? Lo más fácil: entrar en el Volkswagen amarillo de la rubia, y desaparecer en el bosque que lindaba con las afueras de Storybrooke.

Emma no tardó demasiado en quitarse la incómoda peluca azul, mientras Killian la miraba con una de esas miradas que nadie está completamente seguro de cómo interpretar.

—Así que, ¿nos vamos a rendir?— Preguntó Emma, mientras intentaba desenredarse el cabello con los dedos.

—Como si Elsa fuese a dejar que nos rindieramos.

* * *

><p>Espero tomates, zapatos, ¿o flores? Dudo de las anteriores, pero por si acaso, me gustan las amarillas.<p>

¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí!


	3. Day 2: Change of Clothes

No me peguen por descuidada, yo me pego solita :c

¡Gracias a Raquel Emanuele por sus reviews, y su muffin! Aunque sea virtual, lo estoy disfrutando mucho.

¡Doble capítulo porque alguien no actualizó ayer! ¿Me merezco otro muffin?

* * *

><p>Killian no sabía cuánta razón tenía hasta que escuchó tres golpes en la puerta de su departamento esa mañana. Se dio la vuelta, cubriéndose los oídos con una de las almohadas que encontró a la mano, pero lo único que su silencio produjo fue que Elsa golpeara con más fuerza y Hook no tenía muchas ganas de que lo sacaran de allí a patadas por traer a mujeres demasiado ruidosas a su pequeño lugar. Aún así, se estaba arrepintiendo cada día más de su absurda incapacidad de ser grosero con esa mujer.<p>

Se levantó, bastante poco presentable, y abrió la puerta para dejarla entrar. —Son como las nueve de la mañana, ¿en serio?—.

—Para un pirata, te levantas demasiado tarde. ¿No se supone que deberías estar despierto antes que el sol para vigilar a tu tripulación y todas esas cosas?— Preguntó, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Cuando no hay un barco del cual encargarse, es difícil preocuparse por su inexistente tripulación.— Después de todo, había cambiado su barco por Emma, incluso se había quedado sin un sitio en donde dormir por más tiempo del que le gustaba admitir… Pero ahí estaba. Y tenía todo el derecho de dormir hasta pasadas las nueve de la mañana si quería.

—Pues olvídate de eso esta semana, tenemos tareas que cumplir.— Fue su respuesta, mientras sacaba una caja pequeña de su bolso y la abría. —Saca un papel.

—No sé por qué siento que me voy a arrepentir de esto.— Pero aún así, su mano se introdujo en la caja y extrajo uno de los papeles doblados que se encontraban dentro de la misma. —¿Qué es esto?

—Lo mismo quiero saber yo. Así que léelo.— No negaba que Elsa era muy inteligente, pero a veces le gustaría que fuese más específica con respecto a sus palabras, porque ¿cómo era que no tenía idea de lo que decía el papel que se encontraba en una caja que claramente le pertenecía?

—Cambio de ropa.— Leyó, sin poder sacar mucho de ello. —¿Es eso una indirecta para que vaya a vestirme?—.

—También, pero más que eso, es tu reto de hoy.— Estaba esperando que Elsa se hubiese olvidado de aquella locura, después de todo, Emma y él se habían estado escondiendo toda la tarde anterior con tal de evitar las miradas y las risas que nadie se evitaba por ocultar cuando los veían andando por el pueblo vestidos… como lo que fuese que estuvieran vestidos.

—¿Se supone que debo cambiar de ropa con Emma?— Preguntó, completamente incrédulo, y una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en el rostro de la rubia que tenía en frente.

Cuando Hook tocó la puerta de la casa de Emma con una rubia casi andando a saltos detrás de él, supo exactamente la expresión que se encontraría en la cara de la dueña del departamento y quiso salir corriendo.

—¿Pero qué…?— Se dio la vuelta, dándose cuenta de que Henry se encontraba detrás de ella y por eso no lanzaba maldiciones al aire como sabía que probablemente quería hacer. —Dime que no.— Una mirada de súplica hacia él, y él no pudo hacer más que encogerse de hombros, sintiéndose terriblemente incómodo porque su cuerpo se sentía como aprisionado en medio de la ceñida ropa.

Estaba vestido con una chaqueta de cuero roja, una camiseta blanca y unos jeans más ceñidos al cuerpo de lo que estaba acostumbrado a utilizar. A Elsa al menos no se le había ocurrido la idea de decolorar su cabello para imitar el rubio de Emma, pero Hook no mencionó nada al respecto porque no quería darle más ideas.

—No pude encontrar una réplica de la chaqueta de Killian en ningún lado, así que creo que tendrás que conformarte con la de él.— Y esto si que consiguió una sonrisa de su parte, después de todo, ver a Emma con su ropa probablemente sería lo más agradable que pudiera llegar a pasarle.

—¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?— Un Henry bastante confundido preguntó desde la cocina. —¿Y por qué estás vestido como Emma?

—Elsa.— Respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo, ganándose un asentimiento de parte del menor, que de seguro se imaginaba el resto.

—Y yo te voy a invitar a desayunar para que Hook ayude a tu madre a vestirse como es debido.— Le dijo la aludida a Henry, y con un asentimiento de cabeza le indicó que se levantara y la acompañara. El joven hizo justamente lo que le indicaba, después de todo era la mejor amiga de su madre y a él le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella. Puede o no que su curiosidad tuviese que ver con que era la única que no había aparecido en su libro de cuentos hasta el momento, y que hubiese estado cautiva en un florero durante años.

Al llegar a Granny's, ninguno estaba esperando todas las miradas que habían recibido una vez sonó la campana que indicaba que alguien estaba entrando en el lugar. Emma esperaba que eso fuese más normal que verla con el cabello azul, pero aparentemente no lo era… Y además le dolían los hombros.

—¿Cómo puedes cargar con esto todo el día sin romperte la espalda?— Preguntó a Killian, mientras miraba a su alrededor para ubicar una mesa apartada que se encontrara desocupada para poder ocultarse allí mientras desayunaban.

—Es la costumbre, supongo.— Después de todo, antes de tomar tan rústicos métodos como alternativa de navegación, había trabajado para la milicia… Y estaba más que acostumbrado a cargar con cosas pesadas sobre su espalda.

Emma no dijo nada más, se encargó de ocultarse hasta que Ruby pasó a tomar su pedido, no sin antes dedicarles una mirada graciosa que acentuaba el hecho de que no se estaban escondiendo muy bien. Hook se movía incómodo en su silla, y su forma de mirar el reloj de la pared como si deseara que el día se acabara pronto hizo que Emma soltara una pequeña carcajada.

—¿De qué te ríes, Swan?— Una sonrisa desdeñosa hizo el acompañamiento necesario a sus palabras.

—Mi ropa no es tan incómoda. Además, tu al menos pudiste llevarte algo a tu medida.— Era una vil imitación de la forma en la que ella se vestía usualmente, su guardaropa no era precisamente variado porque ella jamás se había preocupado en demasía por la forma en la que se veía.

—Si tu consigues sobrevivir con mi chaqueta puesta toda la mañana, es porque eres una verdadera guerrera.— Aunque jamás se la había dado a probar a nadie más, era muy consciente de lo mucho que pesaba.

—¿Y qué gano yo?— Una sonrisa juguetona de parte de la mujer, un encogimiento de hombros de parte de él.

—No sé cómo me dejé convencer de esto.— Emma dijo en voz alta, vociferando los pensamientos exactos que estaba teniendo Hook en ese momento. La rubia se deshizo de la chaqueta, moviendo el cuello de un lado a otro, intentando disminuir la tensión de alguna manera.

Killian se quitó la chaqueta de cuero, y sacó algo un poco más cómodo de una mochila que llevaba colgada al hombro. Emma se dejó caer de frente sobre su cama, intentando no quejarse demasiado. Sentía que su espalda realmente la odiaba en ese momento, pero ella era más valiente que eso…

—¿Quieres un masaje?— ¿Valentía? ¿cuál valentía? La forma en la que asintió, como si le estuvieran ofreciendo un millón de dolares en lugar de un masaje, era suficiente indicativo de que su cuerpo la estaba odiando por aceptar aquellos retos.

* * *

><p>¡Fin del capítulo! Pero no voy a pedir flores, o tomates y zapatos hasta la siguiente actualización.<p> 


	4. Day 3: Cuddles

¡Otra vez yo! ¿Felicidad? ¿no? Bueno :c

Alerta: Capítulo lleno de mimos en su máxima expresión.

* * *

><p>Emma no se había dado cuenta de lo cansada que se sentía hasta que Hook acabó por deshacer cada nudo de su espalda, dejándola en un estado de adormecimiento del cual jamás había sido víctima en el pasado. Se levantó, casi por inercia, y sin pensarlo demasiado empezó a quitarse el resto de la ropa que pretendía hacer una imitación de cómo se vestía Hook y buscó su pijama. Al darse la vuelta, Killian se encontraba dándole la espalda.<p>

—¿Acaso nunca has visto a una mujer semi-desnuda?— Preguntó, sin pensar realmente de dónde había salido aquél comentario.

—Sabes bien la respuesta a eso.— Simplemente la respetaba demasiado como para quedarse mirándola mientras se cambiaba de forma obscena.

Emma negó con la cabeza, se cambió de ropa y se dejó caer nuevamente sobre su cama, junto a un Killian que realmente no sabía que tenía que hacer. Era bastante tarde, así que suponía que era momento de irse yendo de allí. Eso hasta que Emma le sorprendió con un: —Puedes quedarte si quieres.— Que incluso la sorprendió a ella misma.

Hook no se atrevió a negarse, después de todo, muy rara vez la veía bajando esos muros de concreto que tan firmemente tenía puestos a su alrededor como para desaprovechar la oportunidad. No sabía qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero aparentemente pasar tanto tiempo de calidad haciendo el ridículo había hecho que Emma quisiera dormir con él en una misma cama.

Se desabrochó la camisa, agradeciendo siempre ser lo suficientemente decente como para tener una camiseta bajo esta, y se metió a la cama sin más. No estaba seguro de qué se suponía que tenía que hacer, por lo que simplemente se apoyó sobre uno de sus costados, acomodándose para dormir de lado como era usual, y para encontrarse con los ojos claros de la mujer que tantas veces le había quitado el sueño en el pasado.

No podía creerse que estuvieran allí, pero no se iba a detener a preguntar únicamente por que le aterraba que Emma llegara a la conclusión de que estaba cometiendo un error al dejarlo acercarse tanto y le pidiera que se marchara. Por lo que, ninguno discutió absolutamente nada, y al final el sueño los alcanzó a ambos.

Pestañeó un par de veces, preguntándose por qué se había olvidado de cerrar las cortinas antes de irse a dormir la noche anterior porque el sol la estaba cegando por completo en ese momento. Justo en ese momento, cayó en cuenta de los brazos que rodeaban su cuerpo con cierta firmeza, pero a la vez con una delicadeza que resultaba casi imposible… Odiaba dormir de esa forma con alguien porque al final acababa alguno de los dos con un brazo dormido, y el otro cargando con peso muerto… Pero en ese momento se sentía tan cómoda que no se atrevió a respirar demasiado fuerte por miedo a que su acompañante se despertara.

No era una de esas mujeres, tenía perfectamente claro a quién pertenecían los brazos que se encontraban rodeando su cintura, sus piernas entrelazadas con las de ella como una trampa en la cual ella había caído sin siquiera molestarse por preguntarle a sus instintos de supervivencia qué era lo que querían.

Usualmente su instinto de supervivencia era lo mejor que tenía, le había ahorrado muchos dolores en el pasado. Pero si se detenía a pensarlo, en ese momento su instinto le decía que lo mejor que podía pasar era quedarse allí… Con el hombre que por más que se lo negara, quería. Cerró los ojos, y tras una inhalación profunda dejó que su cuerpo se relajara nuevamente contra el de Killian.

No estaba muy seguro de la hora, pero una vez abrió los ojos, ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar o buscar el reloj digital que debía encontrarse justo detrás de él, en la mesa de noche junto a la cama de Emma. _Emma. _Seguía sin poder creer que se hubiese levantado aquella mañana abrazado a su cuerpo pero ahí estaba, aferrándose a ella como si se tratara del mismo oxígeno, como si fuera necesaria.

Cientos de ensoñaciones en escenarios similares había tenido antes, tantas que no admitiría jamás en voz alta porque ese tipo de sentimientos no eran propios de alguien que tantas veces se había regodeado de tener un corazón de piedra. Para él, al menos durante gran parte de su vida, las cosas se habían resumido en dos: el amor, y la venganza. Había perdido una vez al primero, y lo único que había quedado vivo y a flor de piel había sido la venganza. Jamás se imaginó que fuese a recuperar la primera característica de su manual de vida, pero ahí estaba.

Lo peor de aquello, o bueno, lo único malo de aquello, era saber que se terminaría en algún momento. A Killian no le molestaría para nada quedarse allí por el resto del día, pero de seguro que Emma no pensaba lo mismo… Y le aterraba lo que pudiera pasar cuando la rubia se despertara y se diera cuenta de que su cansancio le había nublado el juicio la noche anterior. Por lo que, decidió que lo mejor era aprovecharlo tanto tiempo como fuese a durarle, y se acercó para dejar un beso en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

Escuchó un suspiro escaparse de los labios de su acompañante y quiso golpearse por apresurarse de esa forma. Sintió el cuerpo de Emma removerse a su lado, y él deshizo el nudo de extremidades en el que se encontraban en ese momento para dejarla acomodarse a gusto, o tal vez empujarlo de su cama a gusto. No lo sabía.

Sin embargo, aquella rubia había pasado los últimos días sorprendiendolo. Se dio la vuelta, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos por un par de segundos, pero los suficientes como para hacer que sintiera una tibieza extraña extenderse por su pecho.

—Buenos días.— Saludó con una sonrisa, mirándolo fijamente y alternando entre sus ojos y sus labios. Killian no tenía idea de que sentir, pero una brillante sonrisa se desprendió de sus labios.

* * *

><p>¡Fin!<p>

¿Algo que decir? Gracias por llegar hasta aquí.


	5. Day 4: Movie

¡Sorpresa otra vez!

El reto del día es... ¡Películas!

* * *

><p>—Emma Swan, tienes que dejar de esconderte.— Fue lo único que escuchó, y se cubrió la cabeza con las sábanas. La verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de toparse con Elsa en ese momento, porque sabía bien que tendría que seguir con aquellos retos que les había impuesto los cuales Emma todavía no entendía como había aceptado. Después de la tarde mañana anterior, se encontraba tan confundida que una vez Killian salió de su departamento, puso la llave y se quedó allí. Y no se había movido para algo diferente a comer e ir a cumplir con sus necesidades básicas.<p>

Escuchó uno, dos, tres golpes en la puerta y acabó por negar, levantándose con un bufido sonoro y abriendo la puerta de golpe. —¿Qué?

—¡Te estás comportando como una niña pequeña! ¿qué diablos te pasa?— Elsa no solía decir ningún tipo de insinuación a una mala palabra, y ese fue indicativo suficiente para darse cuenta de que estaba comportándose como si tuviera muchos años menos a su verdadera edad.

—Simplemente estoy cansada, ¿vale?— Aceptar que se estaba comportando como una niña pequeña no significaba que tuviera que vociferarlo.

—Pues entonces tienes que moverte, tendrás toda la tarde para descansar porque Killian ya viene para aquí y tengo el siguiente reto guardado en mi maleta.— Emma hizo amago de abrir la boca para quejarse, pero Elsa negó. —¿Qué quieres que le diga? ¿qué no quieres ver su cara?

Tampoco quería que sus acciones fuesen malinterpretadas de esa forma, por lo que simplemente giró sobre sus talones y se metió en la ducha. Diez minutos después salió con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y escuchó un golpe en la puerta.

—¡Yo abro!— Le dijo su mejor amiga, y Emma agradeció infinitamente no tener que ir a abrir la puerta en semejantes fachas.

Una vez estuvo completamente vestida, con lo más cómodo que encontró porque su cuerpo aún se encontraba resentido por el peso de la absurda chaqueta que Killian parecía tener intención de llevar a todas partes, bajó a la primera planta para encontrarse con un hombre que no estaba utilizando la ropa de siempre. —¿Killian?

—Swan.— Se dio la vuelta para saludarlo, con esa sonrisa ladeada tan característica de él que hace que, de una u otra forma, te tiemblen las rodillas.

—¿A qué se debe tu cambio de look?— Le respondió, bromeando con él. Sin olvidarse de absolutamente nada de lo que había ocurrido la tarde anterior, pero completamente insegura de si debía aceptarlo o no. Sabía bien que él lo tenía presente, pero no se había quejado por un solo segundo cuando Emma le dijo que era hora de marcharse, y aparentemente tampoco tenía nada que recriminarle en ese momento y ella se lo agradeció con la mirada.

—Creo que después de la tortura que te impusieron, me di cuenta de que puedo ser más amable en cuanto a mi forma particular de vestir.— Seguramente el asunto iba mucho más allá, pero Emma no quería cuestionar absolutamente ninguna de sus palabras porque cualquier cuestionamiento podría llevar a un punto el cual no le apetecía tocar mucho, y era el hecho de que llevaban un par de días tomándose muy en serio el asunto de estar en pareja.

—Bueno, tortolitos. Tienen una película en la mesa, y las palomitas están en el horno esperando a que las saquen de allí.— Comentó, tomando su mochila del sofá frente al televisor y colgándola en su hombro. —No hagan nada que yo no haría.— Dijo a modo de despedida, sin siquiera molestarse para darse la vuelta y ver las expresiones en sus rostros.

Emma se acercó a la mesa, tomando el DVD que se encontraba reposando sobre la misma entre sus manos, negando con la cabeza al ver el título de la película.

—¿Qué?— Preguntó Killian.

—Enredados.— Respondió ella.

* * *

><p>No entendía qué de romántico tenía ver una película de Disney.<p>

Aunque si se ponía a pensarlo, nada de lo que habían hecho anteriormente tenía algo muy romántico... Al menos en cuanto a los retos. Si, había tenido que utilizar su ropa y verse como un niño durante un día entero. Si, se habían disfrazado de una pareja de una serie según Elsa bastante famosa pero que Emma jamás había escuchado nombrar, y ni hablar de Hook... Y ahora, tenían una película de Disney que ver. ¿Qué clase de retos eran esos y de donde demonios los había sacado su mejor amiga? Pues no tenía idea, pero al menos tenía una excusa para no hablar mucho.

Killian se encontraba igual o más sorprendido que ella, después de todo, jamás había visto una película animada y ambos sabían que el cuento de Rapunzel no es precisamente como se cuenta en los cuentos... Pero ¿qué más da? Elsa estaría dándoles lata todo el día, todos los días, hasta el fin de los tiempos si no sobrevivían a aquella semana, y mejor intentarlo que perder las cabezas, ¿no?

Él fue hacia el horno, sacando las palomitas del mismo y poniéndolas en un bol de plástico que se encontró en la alacena de Emma. Ella se encargó de conectar el DVD como debía y además trajo un par de mantas para pasar la tarde. Dos mantas, para no tener excusa de hacerse arrumacos innecesarios como la tarde anterior... Aunque su cuerpo cosquilleaba de solo pensarlo, y una mirada de fastidio se posó en su expresión al darse cuenta de la dirección en la que estaban viajando sus pensamientos.

—¿De qué se supone que va esto?— Preguntó Hook, sentándose en el mueble y palmeando el espacio a su lado para que Emma se le uniera. Acercó un poco la mesa para apoyar lo que había traído y simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Tan solo tenemos que sobrevivir a esta semana.— Intentó evitar su mirada, porque a ambos les costaba aceptar que los retos de Elsa estaban funcionando como la mujer quería. Estaban más cerca, simplemente a Emma le costaba bastante aceptar el significado de todo eso.

Tomó el mando a distancia y se dejó caer a su lado, sintiendo la forma en la que sus brazos se tocaban pero sin prestarle mucha atención. Y la película empezó a dibujarse delante de sus ojos.

* * *

><p>—¿Me pasas las palomitas?— Fue lo único que Killian le dijo cuando llevaban una media hora de película. Habían descartado la comida pasados los diez minutos porque ninguno de los dos se estaba muriendo de ganas de comer, pero en cuanto se lo pidió, Emma se estiró para alcanzar el bol.<p>

—Aquí tienes.— Añadió con una sonrisa, despegando la mirada de la pantalla únicamente para observarlo por un par de segundos. No sabía porqué, pero Flynn le recordaba bastante a él... O quizá simplemente era su imaginación, y se estaba convirtiendo de nuevo en una adolescente enamorada que todo lo relaciona con el chico que le atrae.

—Gracias.— Respondió él, correspondiendo a su sonrisa.

* * *

><p>—Hace frío.— Se quejó Emma a los diez minutos. —Voy por más mantas.<p>

—No, no te preocupes. Te doy la mía.— Sus manos tomaron el borde de la manta que tenía sobre los hombros, y Emma le respondió con una media sonrisa, parcialmente tímida, que no solía utilizar con absolutamente nadie jamás.

—No es necesario.— Respondió ella, inclinándose levemente hacia él, como preguntándole si estaba bien que se apoyara sobre él. Sus brazos se abrieron, haciendo espacio para ella, que recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Hook. Jamás se habría imaginado estando de esa forma con él, y sin quererlo, se daba cuenta de que la excusa del frío había sido únicamente eso, una excusa para poder abrazarlo... Cosas estaban ocurriendo allí.

* * *

><p>—No puedes decirme que Flynn no es genial.— La sonrisa que Killian estaba portando en ese momento hacía que Emma acabase por sonreír con él.<p>

—No tiene nada de espectacular.— Aunque era curioso la forma en la que se sentía casi identificada con los dos personajes principales... Si, puede que ellos fuesen más parte de un cuento que los dibujos animados que les habían enseñado, y probablemente eso tenía algún tipo de relación, pero aún a pesar de saber eso, no podía dejar de sorprenderse.

—¡Hey!— Emma se volteó de repente, únicamente para encontrar a Killian un poco más cerca de lo esperado. Su cabeza le gritaba que se alejara, pero por el contrario acabó por inclinarse para dejar un casto beso sobre la comisura de sus labios.

—Vale, es un poco genial.


	6. Day 5: Birthday

¡Y aquí está la actualización de hoy!

El reto de hoy es **cumpleaños**.

* * *

><p>Elsa no volvió a aparecer durante toda la tarde anterior, y aparentemente aquél día Emma y Killian podrían tener un poco de paz… Y ella podría sentarse a pensar que era exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo y porqué. Suponía que debería haber tenido esa conversación con sí misma hace un buen tiempo ya, porque la realidad es que debía aceptar que llevaba negándose a muchas cosas durante mucho tiempo sin saber exactamente porqué motivo. Teniendo en cuenta su pasado amoroso, el hecho de haber salido con alguien que acabó por dejarla perdida en la cárcel —para su bien o no— y luego encontrarse con un pirata que destilaba tensión y que había llegado a su vida alimentado únicamente por su sed de venganza, para luego perder los recuerdos de toda la vida que había encontrado y darse la oportunidad de salir con un hombre que había resultado ser un mono con alas. Y ahora volvía al pirata nuevamente, ¿qué decía eso de ella? El tipo de hombres que llamaba no era siempre el mejor prototipo de hombre.<p>

Pero aún así, no podía negar que Killian había cambiado con el tiempo, en el momento exacto en el que se había convertido en su aliado, ella había empezado a ver cosas que no veía antes en él… Como el hecho de que solía comportarse más como un caballero de lo que un pirata lo haría. Había abierto bastante los ojos al regresar de Nunca Jamás, pero realmente la vida no le había dado tiempo de analizar el cómo, o el porqué. Solamente sabía que se encontraba en un punto en el que su mejor amiga tenía que recordarle como sentir porque ella se encontraba con sus sentidos completamente adormecidos a voluntad.

Escuchó un insistente golpe en su puerta que la hizo pegar un salto y estuvo a punto de caerse de la cama. Casi corrió hacia la misma, intentando no tropezar con uno de los tapetes que su madre la había convencido de traer para su casa porque estaba segura de que se pasaba mucho frío en las noches debido al suelo de cerámica. Nada había sido capaz de convencerla con lo contrario y ahora ella estaba a punto de morir gracias al invento de su madre.

—¡Voy!— Dijo, moviendo el tapete a un lado con el pie y abriendo la puerta de golpe. Elsa se encontraba en la puerta y Emma quiso golpearse con fuerza en la frente. —Hola.

—Killian está cumpliendo años hoy. No sabes lo que me ha costado sacarle la información, pero necesitamos hacer algo.— No se estaba esperando aquella noticia, y su mente empezó a hacer planes improvisados que no tenían sentido alguno.

* * *

><p>Granny's era la solución a los problemas de todo el mundo.<p>

Había llamado a todos los que había podido, y esas personas habían llamado a todas las personas que habían podido. Afortunadamente para ellos Storybrooke, a pesar de ser el contenedor de todos los personajes de cuento que te puedas imaginar, no es un sitio demasiado amplio y todo el mundo conoce a todo el mundo. ¿Qué si Killian se había enterado de su fiesta sorpresa? Pues nadie tenía idea, porque habían intentado correr el chisme tan rápido como fuese posible en tan cortos términos de tiempo.

Mary Margaret se había encargado de hornear algo, porque cumplía cada estereotipo de madre y esposa perfecta. Emma no habría sido capaz de encargarse de ello, en especial no teniendo en cuenta que Henry siempre tenía que recordarle que estaba batiendo demasiado los huevos.

Lo que sí podía hacer, era comprar un par de detalles y salir a buscar a Killian, que cuando no estaba su departamento se encontraba en el muelle. Dejó a los demás terminando de hacer las preparaciones necesarias y salió a caminar, esperando encontrarlo allí porque aparentemente la moda de los teléfonos móviles aún no había llegado a Storybrooke, porque las personas que tenían uno las podía contar con los dedos de la mano y le quedarían sobrando dedos.

Efectivamente se encontraba ahí, sentado en la silla en la que le había encontrado durmiendo una mañana. Aquella era una de esas experiencias que no necesitaba repetir jamás en su vida, porque realmente la preocupación le bañaba entera de nuevo de solo imaginarlo pasando por una situación similar de nuevo.

—¿Qué haces por aquí?— Le dijo, sin siquiera molestarse por saludarlo.

Él se volteó levemente para observar a su acompañante. —Necesitaba pensar.— No dijo nada más, tan solo se sentó a su lado y dirigió la vista hacia donde él la estaba dirigiendo. Una picada de culpabilidad la recorrió, después de todo, Killian realmente había sacrificado todo lo que tenía por recuperarla. Su barco, que era con y por lo que había trabajado durante no sabía cuántos años… Aquello lo había dejado sin casa, y sin un sitio en el cual ir a reflexionar.

—¿Lo extrañas?— Acabó por preguntar después de unos minutos de cómodo silencio.

—¿El qué?— Preguntó él, la confusión evidente en su tono de voz.

—Al Jolly Roger.— Era algo obvia la pregunta, pero seguramente Killian se encontraba demasiado sumergido en sus pensamientos como para seguir el hilo.

—Claro que lo extraño.— Y eso no hizo que Emma se sintiera menos culpable. —Pero el sacrificio valió la pena, tengo una vida diferente aquí.

Suponía que era cierto, pero en ese momento, empezaba a sentir que no había retribuido nada de lo que ella le daba a él. Se regodeaba de ser una persona perceptiva, pero cuando se trataba de negarse lo que sentía, tenía una capacidad increíble para hacerse la que no es con ella.

—Vamos, voy a invitarte algo de tomar.

—Ron, el ron todo lo arregla.

Ella no tuvo más remedio que sonreírle amplia.

* * *

><p>Granny's se encontraba en silencio para cuando Emma y Killian cruzaron la calle. Agradeció que fuesen prudentes, y que además no se hubiesen tomado tanto tiempo en finiquitar con los detalles que hacían falta o seguramente Killian habría terminado por pegar globos al techo para su propia fiesta o algo por el estilo.<p>

Abrió la puerta, la campana que indicaba la entrada de alguien más sonó y de repente un alarido se escuchó por todo el lugar.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños!— Gritaron todos a unísono. La cara de Killian estaba como para morirse de la risa, proque estaba mirando a Emma como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza de repente.

—¿Sorpresa?— Una sonrisa dubitativa apareció en su rostro, y él negó con la cabeza, luchando contra su propia sonrisa.

—¿Elsa?

—Elsa.

* * *

><p>Decir que a Killian jamás le habían celebrado un cumpleaños sería subestimar la situación. De acuerdo al pequeño intercambio de palabras que había podido tener con Emma teniendo en cuenta que todo el mundo lo estaba acaparando como si de repente fuese una celebridad, había podido reunir suficiente información como para asumir que no se le celebraba un cumpleaños desde el año anterior al fallecimiento de su hermano… Después de eso, se había encarado de emborracharse hasta perder la cabeza y con licor de lugares de dudosa procedencia sin decirle absolutamente a nadie el motivo.<p>

Aquella era la tradición, y Emma sentía inmensamente interrumpirla, aunque Killian le había dicho en cada ocasión que había podido que realmente se sentía muy agradecido de que se hubiesen tomado la molestia de hacer un pastel para él, decorar un lugar y hacer todo lo que estaban haciendo. Era bastante amigable y familiar para lo que estaba acostumbrado, teniendo en cuenta las reuniones desordenadas que el Jolly Roger había presenciado en medio de tantos piratas.

Para cuando todos empezaron a irse, a eso de las diez de la noche, Emma ayudó a recoger y prometió ir temprano a la mañana siguiente para terminar de limpiar. Killian la esperó pacientemente porque alegaba que lo mínimo que podía hacer sería acompañarla a casa y eso hizo.

El frío de la noche los golpeó a ambos, y caminaban peligrosamente cerca como si de esa forma pudieran sentir el calor del otro. Aunque era más cuestión de sentir la presencia del otro caminando a su lado. Era una sensación extraña, pero Emma no se quejó, e incluso decidió ceder a sus ataques de valentía y tomó su mano en medio de la oscuridad.

Una vez llegaron a su puerta, sacó las llaves que se encontraban en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y abrió, dándose la vuelta para enfrentar a su acompañante.

—Entonces...— Dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros y preparándose para la obvia despedida.

—Estoy segura de que te prometí un trago.— Le respondió ella, que no estaba dispuesta a despedirse aún.

—Pensé que lo habías olvidado, Swan.

La respuesta de ella fue negar, y dar un paso atrás para indicarle que pasara. No se molestó por quitarse la chaqueta, no teniendo en cuenta el frío que estaba haciendo a pesar de ser finales de Enero. No se suponía que tuviese que estar haciendo semejante baja temperatura, pero ahí estaba.

Caminó hacia la despensa con Killian siguiendo todos sus pasos. Se puso sobre la punta de los pies para agarrar una de las botellas de Ron que mantenía en una de las repisas más altas, después de todo, estaba intentando ser un buen ejemplo para su hijo y andar por ahí con reservas interminables de alcohol en caso de estrés no solía dar una buena impresión jamás.

Sacó dos vasos de cristal y los puso sobre la mesa, sirviendo el licor sin más, y levantando el suyo para brindar con él.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Killian.— Y la respuesta de él fue una de esas sonrisas ladeadas que hace que sientas la necesidad de agachar la mirada y controlar sus mejillas sonrosadas.

* * *

><p>No estaba segura cuántos vasos de aquel licor ambarino habían intercambiado, pero estaba empezando a sentir el efecto del alcohol en su cuerpo, y por la forma en la que Killian estaba sonriendo, era más que obvio que el pirata se estaba dando cuenta de que ya le estaba pegando.<p>

—¿Quieres ir a dormir?— Ella negó con la cabeza y tomó la botella para servirse un poco más, sacándole una sonrisa. Definitivamente aquella mujer era valiente, incluso para beber.

—La botella aún no se ha acabado… Y tengo que decirte algo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Prometes no reírte?— Killian tuvo que obligarse a no mirarla completamente extrañado, porque no estaba acostumbrado a que Emma demostrase mucha preocupación respecto a lo que pensaran de lo que decía. Era brutalmente honesta.

—No voy a reírme de ti.— Dijo sin dudarlo.

—Pues… El plan de Elsa está funcionando.— No sabía porque, lo más seguro es que su amiga rubia supiera que lo único que necesitaba era empezar a pasar tiempo con él por algo más que una simple misión o tarea para darse cuenta de que lo que sentía no era algo que tuviese que ver únicamente con la obvia tensión sexual entre ellos.

—¿Qué? ¿quieres salir a disfrazarte más seguido? Porque para eso tendrás que encontrar un nuevo compañero Emma, lo siento pero la gomina no me va.— Ella negó con la cabeza, porque se le hacía obvio.

—No, no es eso.— Sencillamente no sabía como decirlo sin sentirse como una adolescente enamorada. —Supongo que si te quiero más de lo que me permito decir en voz alta.

* * *

><p>¡A eso le llamo progreso...! ¿Y ustedes?<p> 


	7. Day 6: K

¡Holaa!

Gracias a los que han dejado reviews, hacen mis días más felices.

Este es el penúltimo reto: ¡pero no les diré que es o arruinaré todo!

* * *

><p>Killian había tenido el mejor cumpleaños de toda su vida. Ni siquiera cuando su padre le había regalado aquel barco a escala prometiendo que pronto tendría uno para sí había estado tan ilusionado como en ese momento. No se lo admitiría a nadie, después de todo, aquello parecía sacado de una típica novela infantil juvenil. Ni siquiera él mismo le había dicho a Swan que le quería, y allí estaba ella diciéndolo… Pero Killian estaba pensando en que el alcohol estaba hablando por ella, pero no podía evitarlo, él tan solo se encontraba mirándola completamente estupefacto como si hubiese acabado de darle una noticia que cambiaría su vida para siempre.<p>

—No debí decir eso.— Fue lo que dijo, al darse cuenta de que él no decía absolutamente nada a su repentina confesión.

—Claro que debiste decirlo.— Se apresuró a responder. Genial, su voz sí que seguía ahí. —Pero no quiero escucharlo de esa forma.

—¿De qué forma?— Preguntó ella, mirándolo con una expresión difícil de descifrar. Lo único que tuvo que hacer él fue señalar la botella. —Vale, ¿no me crees porque te lo he dicho con licor de por medio?

—No digo que no te crea, digo que quiero que lo digas porque quieres decirlo. No por un reto, no porque estemos bebiendo.

—Eso es ridículo. ¿Ahora te comportas así?

—Hablaremos mañana de esto. Por favor métete a la cama.

* * *

><p>Emma se levantó temprano aquella mañana, al menos todo lo temprano que le había sido posible teniendo en cuenta que había estado bebiendo la noche anterior. Tenía que ir a ayudar a terminar con la limpieza de Granny's, aquella mañana abrirían un poco más tarde de lo normal pero aquél no dejaba de ser el centro común de todo el pueblo y Emma había adquirido un compromiso.<p>

Aunque aparentemente todo lo que decía últimamente era por puro compromiso.

Se encontraba terriblemente indignada por la forma de reaccionar de Killian la noche anterior, porque si, lo recordaba todo a la perfección y seguía sin poder creer que por una vez que daba un paso en la dirección en la que se suponía que darlo, la dejaran con las palabras en la boca y se marcharan.

No hace falta decir que llegó de un humor bastante particular al lugar en el que se suponía debía encontrarse con su madre, Elsa y Ruby para que le ayudaran a terminar de limpiar para dejar el lugar como se lo habían encontrado.

Entre movimientos, la rubia acabó por alejarla de las demás y llevarla a uno de los baños para preguntarle qué diablos estaba mal con ella. Aparentemente no estaba siento tan sutil como creía que estaba siendo.

—Le he dicho que le quiero y se ha marchado.— Dijo sin más. —Felicitaciones, he admitido mis sentimientos en voz alta.

—¿Y él hizo qué?— Preguntó ella, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

—Se ha marchado.— No estaba contando la historia completa, pero no quería ultimar en detalles cuando a fin de cuentas era justamente eso lo que había ocurrido. No tenía porqué explicar absolutamente nada más, se sentía medio despreciada admitiendo eso en voz alta.

—A que le pego por idiota.— Escucharon la voz de Ruby decir tras ellas.

* * *

><p>Killian no había hecho más que dar vueltas por el muelle como un desquiciado. A eso de las cuatro de la mañana se dio cuenta de que intentar dormir era un completo fracaso y decidió no intentarlo más, por lo que salió a caminar. No sabía de uno a diez que tan ridículo había sido su comportamiento la noche anterior, porque no sabía realmente qué era lo que estaba esperando que ocurriera la noche anterior.<p>

Siempre se había creído capaz de llegar al corazón de aquella mujer por su propia cuenta, y al final había resultado que había necesitado que alguien les hiciera de cupido… Y no estaba del todo seguro de que Emma no estuviese admitiendo lo que ocurría porque se estaba sintiendo presionada a hacerlo, y eso más el alcohol jamás suele ser una combinación placentera para ningún ser humano del planeta tierra… Pero él debió haberse quedado a escuchar, y ahora estaba seguro de que si Emma lo recordaba, estaría muy molesta con él por su comportamiento infantil.

Lanzó una piedra al agua, viendo como pequeñas ondas empezaban a danzar alrededor de la misma. Casi sentía paz observando el movimiento, y una vez cesó, decidió que debía moverse a otro lugar diferente para solucionar lo que había pasado.

* * *

><p>—Te buscan.— Le dijo su madre, una vez entró de sacar el último cesto de basura que quedaba. Todas se dieron la vuelta para observar su pequeña obra de arte, y Emma casi que volvía a estar de buen humor nuevamente al ver que todo había quedado en perfecto estado a pesar del desorden de la noche anterior.<p>

—¿Quién me busca?— Preguntó al recordar lo que le habían dicho.

—No es necesario que te diga más.— Porque era obvio, había una figura bastante conocida esperándola al otro lado del cristal. Un suspiro de frustración se escapó de sus labios pero aún así se despidió con un gesto de la mano y salió de allí.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Tenemos que hablar.

—¿De qué?

—Déjame llevarte a algún lado y te enterarás.

* * *

><p>Caminaron en silencio hasta el muelle, después de todo, sin el Jolly Roger aquel era el único lugar que le permitía a Killian aclarar sus pensamientos, y había pasado allí suficiente tiempo como para tener claro lo que quería decir. Necesitaban arreglar todo lo que tenían pendiente, porque había cierta cantidad de cosas que ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para escuchar, pero que era necesario poner sobre la mesa.<p>

¿Qué por qué había reaccionado de esa forma la noche anterior? Porque no quería equivocarse con ella, porque quería que se diera cuenta y aceptara lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos sin necesidad de ayuda de un tercero, pero aparentemente no había sido suficiente como para conseguir hacer ese trabajo por su propia cuenta. No sabía si era cuestión de orgullo o no, pero había algo allí que no se podía negar…

—¿Qué quieres Killian?— Le preguntó Emma, después de un par de minutos de silencio que no pudo soportar.

—Hablar contigo.— Era obvio, y ella lo miró muy mal por ello. —Quiero aclarar lo que pasó anoche… Yo no pretendía ser tan brusco.

—Tus pretensiones son lo de menos, realmente no debí haber dicho nada.— Y ahora era su turno de ser dura con él.

—Swan, estabas tomada. Realmente no quería que la primera vez que lo dijeses fuera porque el alcohol te impulsó a ello.— Se sentía haciendo dramas innecesarios, pero era lo que había ocurrido. —Honestamente no creía que fueses a recordarlo hoy.

—Pues lo recordé, Killian… Estaba siendo honesta anoche, sin importar lo que me hubiese impulsado a ello.

—Bien.— Respondió él.

—Bien.— Respondió ella.

Él no se molestó por decir nada más, simplemente tomó su mano y siguió caminando con ella hasta llegar al borde del muelle, donde se sentó y la miró para que se sentara a su lado. No sabía de dónde había salido la tensión que tenían acumulada, pero se había disipado de repente. Ninguno de los dos había dicho mucho, pero sin quererlo, lo habían dicho todo. Emma recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de él.

Tras un par de segundos observando la inmensidad, Killian agachó la mirada para observarla, al sentirlo, ella hizo lo mismo.

—¿Qué?— Le preguntó.

—Tus ojos son hermosos.— Fue lo único que encontró él para decir, sacándole una sonrisa a su acompañante, que asintió y levantó levemente la cabeza para acercarse a él.

—Tu no te quedas atrás.— Él asintió, acabando con la distancia entre sus labios.

Por un minuto, tan solo eran ellos dos. Por un minuto, no fue necesario pensar en nada más, ni en sus temores, ni en todo lo que sacrificaban si decidían estar juntos, porque nada parecía perdida, al contrario, todo lo que estaban haciendo era una ganancia.

* * *

><p>¿Me merezco un abrazo? ¡Yo sé que si!<p> 


	8. Day 7: Friends

Este es el último capítulo, que debía subir el Domingo pero ¿quién está contando?

Gracias a los que leyeron hasta aquí y me tuvieron paciencia, y prometo que voy a seguir escribiendo sobre esta pareja y otro par más si quieren quedarse a mirar.

Reto del día: salida con amigos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dos semanas más tarde.<strong>_

Las cosas en realidad no habían cambiado demasiado. Si, es la verdad. No es como si alguno de los dos hubiese descubierto la cura del cáncer, sencillamente había empezado a descubrirse como individuos, y hacer eso, como todo, toma tiempo. Aceptar cosas que el ser lleva negándose mucho tiempo hace que entren pequeños malestares, que se siembren dudas, que afloren otras pero que puedan ser cortadas de raíz luego. El mundo no cambia en dos semanas, las relaciones si.

Que una persona que no mostraba ningún tipo de afecto en público empiece a tomarte de la mano mientras camina a tu lado tiene que ser suficiente indicación de un cambio. Llámese confianza, llámese cariño, o llámese las simples ganas de compartir calor humano porque las personas somos así, queremos algo que vemos en el otro para nosotros mismos y lo tomamos.

Ese día habían quedado con Elsa, que después de haber recibido un portazo en la cara por su persistencia, había exigido una reunión para hablar sobre los pequeños retos que habían cumplido y los que aún les faltaban. Ni Killian, ni Emma tenían ganas de continuar con aquello, pero ninguno de los dos se negaba a compartir un café con una de sus personas favoritas en el mundo.

Entraron a Granny's, el centro de reuniones común en Storybrooke, y caminaron hasta la mesa en la que solían ubicarse cada vez que decidían ir a comer o tomar algo allí. Parecía incluso que nadie la utilizaba además de ellos, como si tuviese un reservado puesto encima que todos veían menos ellos. Sin siquiera pensarlo, entrelazaron sus manos sobre la mesa y compartieron una pequeña sonrisa entre ellos. No había necesidad de decir mucho cuando las acciones cubren el silencio.

Elsa entró, observando sus manos entrelazadas con una sonrisa que únicamente puede ser etiquetada como _madre orgullosa_, y fue casi dando saltos hasta que se encontró sentada frente a ellos. Realmente Emma no entendía cómo habían llegado a verla como una amenaza, teniendo en cuenta que cuando no andaba por ahí congelando todo a su paso, parecía una niña pequeña y bastante más juguetona de lo que debía ser en realidad.

—Supongo que lo logré.— Dijo, sin saludar incluso.

—¿El qué?— Preguntó Killian.

—Que admitieran que se quieren.— Respondió ella, dándose la vuelta para llamar la atención de la camarera que se encontraba por ahí para que tomase su pedido.

—Realmente ya lo sabíamos.— Dijo ella. Probablemente estaba arruinando la ilusión de Elsa, pero su expresión ni siquiera se movió un ápice, como si no fuese a tomar ofensa en ninguna de las palabras que Emma acababa de mencionar.

—Lo sé. Pero yo veo el progreso.— Como la revolución de los detalles y las cosas pequeñas, como si el hecho de tomarse de la mano hiciese un anuncio público… Y para personas como ellos, realmente lo era.

Ambos estaban considerando la idea de agradecerle, de decir algo, sencillamente no acababan de entender el porqué. Si, la idea había sido por completo de ella… Pero realmente ¿qué había hecho? Killian y Emma pasaron una semana entera resistiendo algo que no es fácil de ocultar, como si el hecho de ponerse un disfraz fuese a cambiarles la vida.

—Solamente quería que pasaran tiempo juntos.— Dijo ella tras un par de segundos de silencio incómodo. —Siempre están intentando salvar el mundo, y no son capaces de resolver sus propios conflictos. Necesitaban un tiempo fuera.

Tras un problema venía el otro, y no podían permanecer en un mismo lugar durante demasiado tiempo porque las cosas empezaban a sacudirse bajo sus pies. Pero ¿cuál había sido el truco de magia? Realmente Elsa se había propuesto hacerlos pasar tiempo juntos, pero no había sido una terapia de pareja, sencillamente habían sido ellos y en medio de todo se habían dado cuenta de que estaban perdiendo el tiempo.

—Gracias.— Fue él el primero en hablar, y Emma acabó por asentir tras él.

—No hay mucho que agradecer, en realidad. Los disfraces no son tan costosos, y Killian realmente necesitaba un cambio de look.— Y ella siempre había sido descomplicada con el tema, como si el problema no hubiese estado en que ellos ignoraran lo que sentían, sino en que ella aún no había aparecido para poner en práctica algo tan sencillo pero tan efectivo como la importancia de pasar tiempo sin obligación alguna. Elsa no sabía mucho del tiempo en pareja, del tiempo en soledad y de los espacios en los que uno simplemente debía detenerse a analizar lo que estaba haciendo mal para poder corregirlo, y aún así, había llegado a cambiar gran parte de lo que hacían.

A fin de cuentas, no es necesario ser un experto para saber que una pareja que jamás cambia de rutina, jamás se moverá de lugar. Para el progreso hay que salir de la monotonía... Y el simple hecho de dejar de preocuparse por las apariencias, y empezar a pensar desde la mente del otro crea lazos sanos y estables, que pueden ser representados por el simple hecho de entrelazar sus manos y aceptar un te quiero silencioso en medio de un intercambio de miradas.

—¿Listos para el siguiente reto?— Ambos negaron, porque ninguno de los dos quería saber lo que podía llegar a idear después.

* * *

><p>El último reto, el epilogo y un spoiler...<p>

¿Quieren más retos?


End file.
